


A Real Life Unicorn

by LoaflyB



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcannon that MC5 just walks around with a unicorn head on her shoulders and no one questions it, MC4 is just kuudere, lol first fanfic 👀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoaflyB/pseuds/LoaflyB
Summary: Saeran meets a unicorn IRL :00000
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, But like there are two different MCs, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Unicorn MC is the one talking by to Saeran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Real Life Unicorn

It was an off day for our boi Saeran Choi so his solution? Alcohol! Saeran doesn’t really like drinking in account of the whole uuh _situation_ that happened but sometimes you break the rules a bit when things get tough you know.

Anyways our boi orders something basic to kick things off so he just gets a normal red wine because the author is a dumb dumb and doesn’t know other alcoholic beverages so we’re going with this. ok?ok. Saeran has been living with his brother Luciel and his brothers girlfriend MC ever since that whole incident took place and man. It is not his style. Luciel keeps poking fun at him whenever he can and MC is no help either because she either just sits down and watches he’ll break loose, like a sadist, or just walks out of the room as soon as Luciel starts something.   
  


So Saeran is frustrated. He a angsty boi right now. 

He ruffles his still very white hair, which he’s been trying to go to the barber lately to get dyed back to his original hair colour but you know procrastination is a botch, when his drink arrives.

He lays his head on his arm while holding the drink loosely with his free hand when a voice is heard from over him.

”can I please get a coke, thank you,” the lady says politely to the barber, ”Oh um, excuse me but is this seat taken?” Saeran is facing the other way so he turns his head and says, “o-oh no you can sit he-“ he pauses in the middle of his sentence as soon as he looks up.

_this-_

.

.

_th-this lady is wearing a_

.

.

_Unicorn Head???_

Saeran is so baffled he can’t get another word out.

”so uuh is that a yes or a no?” The unicorn head lady speaks and snaps Saeran out of his daze. “O-oh y-yes- I mean n-no, this seat isn’t taken, y-you can sit here” Saeran wanted to punch himself in the gut. He obviously stammered too much and now she’s gonna think you’re the weirdo or think she is. No one else was commenting on her... choices.. so neither should you.   
  


“he he I get that look a lot,” the lady says with a sad and disappointed sigh as she takes her seat next to him. He felt a pang if guilt build up in his chest as he quickly apologizes for staring too much.

”haha it’s ok love, happens from time to time but you know you get used to it as the years go by,” she said this with a haughty laughter and she straightened her back for good posture. He was blown away by the amount of confidence she radiated.   
  
“So, what brings you to a place like this? Bad day?” He asked as her coke arrived.   
  


“Actually quite the opposite, my friend got proposed too.” She points her thumb to a crowd behind her cheering as she looks straight in front of her and drinks her coke.

”imma be a bridesmaid,” she said with a big grin...he can only assume she would be grinning, and also how is she not spilling her coke all over herself, these are questions that the world may never know.

  
“So...what brings _you_ here?” She says, turning the conversation to him.

”Well-...”

”Oh Wait! I haven’t introduced myself yet have I?” Saeran turns his attention to the girl who has interrupted him and nods a firm no to answer her question.

”Well then how are we supposed to continue our conversation if we don’t know each other’s name right love!?”

Saeran is a bit flustered for how she’s been speaking to him lately. She has addressed him as “love” but he supposed that was because she was from another country, as if her rich dark brown skin wasn’t answer enough. She spoke Korean very well though he wouldn’t point that out loud in a conversation.

”Well then, my name is MC! It is a pleasure to meet you!” She extended a hand out to give him a handshake and he took it firmly.

”m-my name is Saeran,” he looks into her unicorn head eyes and a single sweat bead drops down his face. “But your name, my brother’s girlfriends name is also MC! I guess it’s a common name for pretty interesting people.”   
  


“oh?” She says in a questioning but intrigued tone.

”yeah... _they’re_ actually the reason I’m out here today to answer your question.”

”Can I ask what happened or is it to sensitive?”

”I seriously doubt it was serious, they have these arguments very rarely though where they have to use physical means to solve it.” He scoffs as he finishes that last bit and orders another red wine.

”oh, uh,” she hesitates before picking up her question again, “like uh make-up sex?”

He chokes on his breath with how straight forward her response was. It was almost refreshing in a way...but he was still choking and he felt very very hot all of a sudden.

”Um- let’s move on to a different topic.” He manages to cough out that last bit.

.

.

.

.

**At the Choi Residence**

“Agent 707,”   
  


“...”

”you know you won’t be able to escape me that easy, right”

MC shoots her nerf gun at a wall where she assumes her partner is hiding.

She assumes correctly because pippin our from his hiding place is he, Luciel Choi.

”tsk tsk tsk-.“

”did you just say tsk tsk tsk out loud?”

”...”

”...”

”MC, You’re voice is so monotonous and boring, it’s almost like a robot. And the defender of justice 707 doesn’t take orders from a rob-.”

a nerf bullet shoots right past Luciel cheek and he sweats. MC’s golden eyes pierces through his in a very threatening way as she whispers from up the stairs,

”this is a warning.”

.

.

.

.

**Back at the bar**

After Saerans 1-2-3...god knows how many drinks he starts to feel a little dizzy and is getting drunk. He speaking slows down and he almost blacks out. MC starts noticing this and tries to do the next right thing in her head.   
Go to her friend group chat(everyone’s name in the group chat is MC) and try to see if anyone knows who this guy is.   
  


**UNI-FACE** : Ok so I found this cute guy with white hair and he’s drunk :/

 **UNI-FACE** : Does anyone know who he is

 **RESTING-BITCH-FACE** : does he have pink highlights in his hair?

MC turns to check her fallen companion who is sitting there with his head in his arms smiling giddy like at her. 

UNI-FACE: ye

RESTING-BITCH-FACE: ye that’s 7s brother:p

RESTING-BITCH-FAVE: jskaMjhdkKKdha Jksjbfjsjfkajf............

UNI-FACE: excuse meh.

UNI-FACE: u havin a seizure or something what’s wrong?

.

.

.

”GODDAMIT SEVEN IM ON THE PHONE”

Luciel had shot a nerf bullet near MCs face for payback to what she did. He also puts a hand to his mouth in a surprised tone and gasps.

”did my MC just yell??? You shouldnt be on the phone when we’re arguing through actions then.” He humphs and folds his arms.

MC shoots a nerf bullet at Luciel’s forehead causing an immediate K.O on launch.

MC blows her nerf gun with a satisfied blow and tucks it in her pants attempting to look like a cowboy but it fails horribly and the nerf gun falls on her toe causing immense pain and suffering but she doesn’t show it on her face because there is no emotion except -_- to a kuudere.

On her last leg she reaches her phone and texts one last thing to her fellow MCs in the group chat

RESTING-BITCH-FACE: guys, I want you to know that I love you all from the bottom of my heart

UNI-FACE: you didn’t answer my god damn question 

RESTING-BITCH-FACE: if you call for me tomorrow you shall find me a grave man

UNI-FACE: STOP QUOTING SHAKESPEARE AND HELP ME, the guy fell asleep

RESTING-BITCH-FACE:...just keep him at your house till the morning

UNI-FACE:...WHAT!!!???

RESTING-BITCH-FAVE: So Long~ parting is such sweet sorrow

RESTING-BITCH-FACE: That I’ll say GOODNIGH! Till tonight becomes tomorrow~

UNI-FACE: ...

UNI-FACE: I swear to god if you quote Shakespeare one more time girl

UNI-FACE: you know what no I’m not gonna let you have this, I will take your boi for the night but you better come for him in the morning

RESTING-BITCH-FACE: xp

.

.

.

”alright Saeran, apparently your friends don’t wanna come pick you up so your staying at my place. If you were a random stranger I would not be doing this at all but since the MC knows you than I guess it’s ok and you don’t seem like a bitch so yeah.”

MC is a very strong lady and overshadows Saeran from a strength and height difference so she just throws him over her shoulder.   
“hold on right cus here we go!”

.

.

.

at MCs house saeran starts to stir in his sleep and she tries to put him down to stand him upright.   
  
She senses that this will be a bit difficult for her with her unicorn head on so she takes it off. She’s not in public or anything. 

MC sits Saeran in her couch and then he sees the beauty that was hidden beneath the mask. MC had a very dark skin tone but her bright read and pink weaves that were tied in a bun really made her pop. She had a side shave to her head or whatever those are called and poppy chic glasses that those kids wear all the time. She had a very stoic face though. She looked like the kind of person you would not win a fight with, emotionally or physically. She was very tall and she was wearing a dress that showed her defined muscles.

Overwhelmed with strange and new feeling in his chest, Saeran does the first thing his mind could think of. He knew it was the alcohol, there was no way he could have done it if he was sober, but in that moment it didn’t matter to him. He leaned forward to kiss her

Startled by the kiss, MC does the first thing her gut tells her and kisses back. With more gusto though cus like, he started it but you was gonna lead it amirit hehe.

.

.

.

Saersn wakes up from a long needed rest. It was morning and the sun was shining bright, too bright, like god damn could you maybe turn it down a couple inches please and thank you.   
  


Saeran touches his chest to find he has no shirt on...he then look to his side to find that a lady with a unicorn head on her shoulder was sleeping naked next to him.

.

.

.

”what have I done”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah this was longer than I though, I hoped you enjoyed and my humor made it ok to read. I wanna make more of these so stay tuned and stay safe.  
> That Covid guys a bitch and hates people that wash they hands 👀


End file.
